Innocence
by Biscuit15
Summary: During the Sky Battle, Bel realises he feels... different, when Chrome is tied up, and decides his newest mission is to make her his. The only problem is, he's too naive and uninformed to know what he's doing. Bel x Chrome.
1. Chapter 1

Bel hadn't been expecting anything other than a fight when he entered the gymnasium in order to give Mammon the antidote. It would be simple; the brats would come in, fight them and die, and the Varia would be up by a few rings. Simple, simple; it required next to no thought.

However, the problem with that was, as soon as Bel looked at the Vongola Mist and realised that her skirt had been raised and he could see her underwear, he couldn't look away; never before had he wanted to see a girl in this position – okay, he loved seeing anyone weak and dying on the ground like the Vongola Mist – but looking beneath their skirts? He hadn't felt those kinds of urges before, probably because he didn't spend enough time around – living – females to care about their undergarments.

Mammon didn't count as she was a floating infant who would charge him ridiculous prices and as a prince, Bel wasn't going to pay her anything.

Bel swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He saw Mammon getting up from the corner of his eye, but he didn't care about that; he was captivated, and the panting and small groans the girl made were enough for the boy's pants to become tighter than they already were. He licked his lips; he knew about nocturnal emission as he tended to experience it often, and he also understood random arousals, both of which Lussuria had told him was normal for teenagers, but he had never been told about becoming aroused because of someone else – and that was exactly what Vongola's Mist Guardian was doing to him.

Bel wanted to approach, to reach out to take the girl's skirt away completely so that the other was wearing only her shirt and panties. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat that sounded almost suspiciously like a whine.

"Has your mind gone to the gutter already, Bel?" Mammon was fine, and even though she had just been injected with a deadly poison, she hadn't lost any IQ points; she could put two and two together, and there was no other reason for her partner to be acting like a horny teenager in this moment, after all. "Get out of there; we have work to do. You tie her up."

The blond could have choked on his saliva; tie her up…? That was like… Four of his birthdays and one Christmas coming early! He was only too eager to rush around the gym in order to find something to bind the girl with, and when he was successful, he could have danced; he wasn't sure if it were normal, but the idea of tying the Vongola Mist up in rope only made him feel harder than he already was.

"Are you going to be a good little peasant and let the prince tie you up~?" Bel's grin stretched across his face as he didn't wait for a reply; he went ahead and bound the other's hands. He purred in appreciation as his obscured eyes wandered over the thin frame before him, and he considered what she would look like if he were to take her jacket away. Would she be wearing a shirt underneath? Or would she be bare? It wasn't normal for him to want to see breasts, but here he was, toying with the idea of cutting her clothing off so he could see her in the nude.

"What's gotten into you today? Usually you don't give anyone a second look." Mammon hovered by the Varia Storm as she observed the boy's handiwork. She was almost confused, but she had to remind herself that just like his title, Bel was wild and unpredictable – and honestly, it was about time he snapped out of his seemingly-asexual state in her opinion; maybe if he got a bit of sex into his daily routine, he'd calm down and stop being such a brat.

Bel licked his lips again as he tightened the last restraint. His grin never faltered as he looked up to face his friend. "Ushishishi~ The prince thinks she looks good in rope, but she would look even better without her skirt~"

Mammon hummed, but she didn't reply. She waited until Bel was finished with what he was doing, and once the girl was hoisted up and hanging by her wrists, she cocked her eyebrow; Bel really _was_ being a horny teenager tonight as he rarely went near another person, let alone stood behind them so he could rub his body against someone's back like he was doing now. "Do you mind, Bel? We're here for the rings; not for you to lose it to trash like her. Keep it in your pants; those kids will be here any minute."

Bel didn't have time to reply, because their opponents had already burst into the gym. His grin became impossibly wide as they shouted their comrade's name, and even though he had heard it before but never bothered to remember it, he made sure it was engraved into his mind this time.

 _Chrome Dokuro, you_ will _be mine._


	2. Chapter 2

With the Varia having lost the Ring Battles and waiting for punishment for what they had done to the Vongola Ninth, it was no surprise they were all on edge.

Well, everyone but Bel, that was. While the others pondered over what cruel and inhumane thing would be waiting for them when they returned back to Italy, Bel laid in his bed with the blankets up over his head as he giggled to himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to lay awake at night and overthink; there were times in his life where he couldn't seem to shut off his mind and could only focus on the negativity inside his head. But tonight, it was because he couldn't help but grin up at the hotel roof as he remembered a certain Mist Guardian, and the way she had made him feel.

The boy couldn't help but shudder in delight as he remembered how beautiful she had looked tied up and bound in the gymnasium, and how dry his mouth had gone as he rested his precious knives against her pale skin. He licked his lips as he imagined how she would look, bloodied from his hands, but even though it made him squirm in delight, he didn't think he really wanted to hurt her; instead, he wanted something… more.

With a joyful squeal, Bel writhed in his bed as he became lost in his imagination, forgetting that there were still other people in the room with him.

"You're still awake, Bel?"

Bel jumped a little at the voice next to him. He rolled onto his side so that he could look down at Mammon, the illusionist laying by his side in the double bed; the blond had always liked sleeping with her, finding her presence to be calming for his troubled mind. "Yeah."

Mammon, who had awoken to the boy's fidgeting, spoke in a sleepy voice. "What are you thinking about?"

Bel let out an excited sound. He didn't know how to convey what he was thinking, so he instead said, "I was thinking about that Mist Guardian of the Vongola's, and now my heart is racing and my stomach feels weird."

The illusionist was still half asleep herself, and she figured that she was just hearing wrong; she was tired, and there was no way Bel was trying to tell her that he had a crush – this was _Bel,_ and he didn't _have_ crushes! Sure, he might have gotten horny during the Sky Battle, but that wasn't unusual; what _was_ unusual was him not showing any interest in sex until he was just a month away from turning seventeen. "That's nice, Bel. Go to sleep."

Bel couldn't sleep; there was too much going through his head, and the more he thought about it, the more his body started feeling weird again. When he remembered the way the Mist Guardian's body against his had felt, he became breathless, and urges he didn't often feel came over him. His sleeping pants all of a sudden felt tighter than they should be, and he felt needs he didn't completely understand wash over him; it was rare he felt this way, and he almost didn't know what to do with himself.

"Hey, Mammy?" Bel reached out to shake his friend awake. His voice was breathless, and though he didn't recognise the lust in his own voice, the other Varia guardians who were still awake did – they just weren't in the mood to deal with a horny teenager, so they feigned sleep. "Mammy, I'm really… hard…"

Mammon sighed, but she knew that Bel would only continue to pester her and deprive her of sleep if she didn't respond. In a begrudging tone, she muttered, "I don't want to know… Go to sleep…"

Bel grinned. He grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. He rolled onto his side and grabbed the Arcobaleno so that he could hug her tight as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how easily he would fall asleep tonight, but he would try; after all, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

" _A-ahh… B-bel…"_

" _Nnghn… Chrome… I-I…"_

" _Bel…! Bel…! Please…!"_

" _Chrome, I… I'm gonna cu –"_

Bel was startled awake by the pillow that had slapped him in the face. He pushed himself into a sitting position so that he could glare at Squalo, furious that his good dream had been interrupted; while a lot of it he hadn't understood, thinking back on the girl moaning his name like that made him feel hornier than he ever had. "You're so fucking stupid, Squalo! I was having a good dream, and –"

"Yeah, we could hear, you little brat!" Squalo hit the boy with the pillow again. "You woke us all up with your stupid-ass moaning and panting; you had that faggot thinking we were under attack! Do you know whose fucking bed he climbed into?! _Mine!_ "

Bel opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped when he felt a familiar stickiness in his pants. His face flushed red as he moved his hand to press down on his crotch in an attempt to hide it, but all it earned was more attention from his comrades.

"Oh, that's fucking disgusting!" Squalo dropped the pillow he had been holding as if it were contaminated with the plague. He scrunched his nose up. "The little shit's already creamed his pants! Lussuria, pick him up and throw him into the bathroom until he showers!"

"My, my; Bel-chan had a wet dream?" Lussuria was next to Bel's bed in a split second. He held a grin on his face as he said, "Was it about a cute boy, Bel-chan? Who was top and who was bottom? You'd make an adorable bottom, Bel-chan; I can show you that if you want~"

Bel frowned. He backed away from the Sun Guardian before he muttered, "It wasn't a boy…"

"A cute girl, Bel-chan? A girlfriend would be wonderful for Bel-chan, to help him settle down and keep him company. Who was it? Anyone we know?"

The boy's frown deepened; if they knew that he was interested in the enemy, they would all probably disown him – maybe even kill him if he caught them in bad enough moods… "…"

"Don't be shy! Tell us all about her~ Is she cute~? Have you kissed her already~? Have you two… done the dirty~?" Lussuria's eyebrows waggled as a suggestive smirk crossed his face.

"Shut up!" Bel got off the bed so that he could go into the bathroom and lock himself away from the others for a few hours. "The prince doesn't have to tell you anything!"

Squalo glared after the boy in distaste, but it was Lussuria who simply nodded and spoke as if everything was going according to plan. "Teenage hormones. He'll calm down once he gets his fill of sex."

The long-haired man shuddered. "I don't fuckin' wanna know!"

"Oh, come on, Squ; Bel's adorable! I'd love to watch him in the throes of passion~" Lussuria cupped his face as he daydreamed. Squalo just shuddered again and left the room, not wanting to picture such things. For now, he would require a few glasses of wine and try to find some brain bleach.

He didn't like his chances of finding brain bleach, though. There was probably a better chance of his boss singing along to a musical.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Bel was glad to have escaped from the hotel room because he didn't like the feeling of being cramped in a room thick with tension; he much preferred his own space where he could be with his thoughts and not have to worry about anyone else. He wasn't used to not bringing Mammon along with him as he rarely left the safety of his comrades, but he happily made an exception for today; he didn't want the baby to ruin his plans, after all.

The streets of Namimori were busy, and though Bel hated being crowded by strangers, he could tolerate it today; he needed to make his way to his target's home and find out exactly where he could find the girl from his dreams. He hummed to himself as he pushed past people rudely; he was a prince, and he would never move for any commoners.

As excited as Bel was, it felt like no time had passed once he arrived at the house he knew belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the little brunet who had dared take Xanxus' title away. He licked his lips as he walked up to the front door; as much as he would love to kill the younger, he knew he had to keep Tsuna alive or else he'd _never_ find the one he wanted.

 _How does a commoner do this?_ Bel cocked his head to the side as he stopped in front of the closed door. He was a prince, and he had never had to utilise politeness before – but if he just let himself into the house like he always did, would that cause problems? Peasants had some sort of formality they used when visiting, but he wasn't one for formalities and – oh fuck it; he'll do what he wants.

The house was a lot nicer than Bel was expecting. He had painted a picture in his mind that commoners lived in dumps, so to see that Tsunayoshi at least lived somewhere he could feel comfortable in and not out of place was soothing; he hated stepping into places that were just too unclean and unfit for royalty.

"You must be one of Tsuna-kun's friends."

Bel looked over his shoulder at the unfamiliar voice. He cocked his head as he found a woman approaching him from one of the rooms off to the side. He frowned and took a few steps back, unused to someone approaching him with a smile and not a hint of fear – but part of him had to admit that it actually felt… rather nice to be smiled at like this.

"Tsu-kun is upstairs in his room with some of his other friends; they must be expecting you." The woman, whom Bel could only imagine was Tsunayoshi's mother, put her hand on the boy's shoulder. Bel instinctively tensed; in his line of work, even the gentlest of touches could be the most deceiving and lead to a messy demise.

So why did this feel so… _right?_

Bel shook his head. He couldn't think about things like that and he had to remain focused on his goal. He cleared his throat. "Yes… I, uh… am a new friend of theirs… Tsunayoshi invited me over and I was a little late…"

"That's okay; I'm sure they won't mind." The woman was a little _too_ friendly for Bel to feel comfortable with; having been raised by people such as Squalo, he was used to violence and anger – not… Not _this_. Was there even a word for this kind of behaviour? If there was, his genius mind couldn't figure it out.

Bel held his breath as he was walked up the staircase. He said nothing as he was led into a room, and though he had entered it with a scowl on his face at having to put up with those Vongola brats, his expression quickly vanished and was instead replaced by a lopsided grin when he realised that he wasn't going to have to go very far at all to find his interest because there she was, already in the room and seated next to Tsunayoshi with a look on her face he didn't care to distinguish right now.

"Belphegor?" The brunet of the group was confused at first to find one of the people who had tried to murder him and his friends in his home, but as soon as the blond made a sudden movement and started running at them, he squeaked and threw himself backwards, expecting a fight; they should have known it wouldn't be over so soon.

But, to his honest surprise, the blond didn't even have a weapon in his hand and was instead laying on his stomach with his head on Chrome's leg as he stared up into the girl's face. Was Tsuna dreaming? He must be. Perhaps Mukuro was playing pranks on him because this couldn't be real…

"Oh, is Chrome-chan your girlfriend?"

Bel looked back at the doorway to find that the woman who had escorted him was still present. There was a soft red tint on her cheeks and she was smiling brighter than before. He didn't think about the question and what it implied; he simply said, "Yup~"

"Oh, how cute."

Tsuna squeaked again in disbelief while Gokudera made a disgusted sound and Yamamoto laughed. It was the baseballer who spoke next. "I didn't know you two were dating! How long?!"

Chrome's face was impossibly red, and all she could do was stutter. But Bel wore a victorious grin on his face as he said, "Since the prince tied her up in the gym~"

With that stated, Bel felt no need to explain his new relationship any further and instead settled for laying on the floor with his head in Chrome's lap. He would have loved to feel her slender digits play with his hair, but he didn't mind her keeping her hands to herself for now; he had heard Lussuria say that relationships weren't supposed to be rushed, so he could go without affection for a day or two – but no longer than that, because he was a prince and he deserved all of the affection in the world.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Bel was glad that his new girlfriend didn't seem to be going anywhere soon because he was quiet content with laying where he was, and he didn't want to get up; now that he had found the perfect pillow, he felt lazier than ever. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he only wanted to be around Chrome, but whatever it was, he was tempted to permanently glue his head to her lap – but that would make things very hard, and so perhaps there was an easier method of keeping her with him that he just hadn't thought of yet.

The boy had been half asleep, soothed by the girl's warmth, and though he didn't like having to be around those he still considered his enemies, at least they were leaving him alone. His peacefulness was broken by Chrome shifting around beneath him, and though he tried to ignore it at first, he couldn't allow it when he realised his girlfriend was trying to escape him.

"Chrome, what are you doing?" Bel grabbed the younger's arm to hold her down. "I'm still sleepy~ Don't get up yet~"

"U-uh, Bel-san…" It was obvious to the other Vongola that Chrome was honestly afraid of the blond – and she had every right to be, as he had put knives to her throat that night – but even so, she didn't want to upset the other's feelings. "…I… have to go home…"

Bel jumped to his feet. "Then the prince will escort his princess home~ Where does she live~?"

Chrome started shaking, and Bel picked up on it instantly. He frowned. He reached out so that he could put his hand on her shoulder, not liking the negativity he could sense from her; how _dare_ someone upset what was _his?!_

"Why are you scared? Did that wimpy Vongola hurt you?" Bel reached into his pocket and withdrew one of his knives, and despite the fact that he was looking directly at Chrome, he was oblivious to the sudden look of terror on the Mist Guardian's face – there was no _way_ she was scared of _him,_ after all.

"Are you fucking thick, you creep?" Gokudera's hand also resurfaced with a stick of dynamite. "She's scared of _you_ , like _anyone_ in their right mind would be!"

Bel didn't want to believe it; they were going to be Romeo and Juliet like in the book he and Rasiel had been forced to read as children. His Juliet couldn't be afraid of _him_! She was supposed to _love_ him!

"Oi, princess." Bel jabbed at Chrome's arm with the tip of his blade, and it was then he got the answer to the question he had been about to ask. He frowned as he received a flinch from the girl. "Ne, don't be scared of the prince, Chrome-chan; he won't hurt _you_."

Chrome didn't say anything; she tensed and stared down at her feet.

"Chrome-chan~ Did the prince - …Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Tsuna didn't like to see Chrome so uncomfortable, and as nervous as he was of Belphegor, he still called the blond's name. "Belphegor-san, Chrome is afraid of you because of what you did to her in the Sky Battle… Please leave her alone…"

Bel's frown grew. He slid his blade back into his pocket before he turned back to face Chrome. In the sincerest tone he had ever used, he said quietly, "But the prince… I… do not want to hurt you, Chrome. I didn't mean to make you scared; I just… I…"

How was Bel supposed to explain that he had never interacted normally with someone before? If he weren't with the dysfunctional family known as Varia, he was out slaughtering people left and right and creating fear and despair. He didn't _know_ how else to act outside of that because he had never _had_ someone like Chrome before; he didn't know anything _but_ being feared.

But if it would make Chrome love him…

"The prince will never use knives on Chrome-chan; he promises." With that said, Bel leant down and placed his first-ever kiss on the girl's forehead. His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage, and in order to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach, he snatched Chrome's hand into his and started dragging her from the room. "Come on, Chrome-chan~! The prince will escort you home~"

Chrome didn't even have a chance to protest; she was gone from the room in the blink of an eye. The three remaining Vongola looked at each other.

"Shouldn't we follow them and make sure he doesn't kill her?" Gokudera grabbed his cigarette carton from his pocket.

"Yes." In unison, they got to their feet and chased after the two; just because Bel wasn't throwing knives left and right didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt Chrome, and Tsuna wouldn't let that happen if he could help it.

Somehow, his hyper-intuition told him that there really _wasn't_ any reason to fear.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

"Ne, Chrome-chan, how far away do you live? We've been walking for a long time and the prince is getting tired~" Bel let out a dramatic sigh. In reality, it had only been maybe fifteen minutes since they had left Tsunayoshi's house, but to someone as lazy as Bel, if felt as if he had walked five towns over already.

Chrome was naturally polite, despite her shyness, and the last thing she wanted was to be disrespectful towards the blond – especially since he could easily put another knife to her throat and that was the last thing she wanted. But did she really want to tell him the truth? What if it only angered him? "Umm… W-well, Belphegor-sama, we still –"

"Nooooo~! It's just Bel for my princess~" The smile on the boy's face was so peaceful, Chrome couldn't help but feel a tiny bit at ease; she had known him for his bloodthirsty nature during the Ring Battles, but… Today, he really _was_ … just a boy, one untainted by the savage life he had been drawn into ever since his childhood and instead only trying to understand how social norms worked – almost like… like herself.

"…Bel…" Chrome ducked her head. "…I live in Kokuyo…"

"Eh? Kokuyo?" Bel sighed heavily. "The prince really doesn't want to walk all that way… Ne, Chrome-chan, let's go back to the prince's hotel and hang out together~"

"No, it's… It's okay… We can take the bus…"

"Peasant travel?! Royalty has their own personal driver; royalty doesn't take the commoner buses." It was when Bel finally noticed how uncomfortable his girlfriend looked did he force himself to calm down; Chrome wasn't royalty like himself, and she didn't understand how it worked – she had to learn, and she didn't know how offensive her suggestion was to him. He spoke in a softer tone. "But… If Chrome-chan wants to take the bus, I guess we can take it – just for today, though…"

Chrome offered a weak smile. She took the lead as she closed the distance between them and the bus stop, and once they were sitting on the bench together, Chrome's personal space was instantly invaded as Bel not only wrapped his arms around her but pulled himself against her body so that he was clinging to her. She sighed but said nothing; he was only nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder and not trying to stab her…

"Chrome-chan is so warm…" If Bel wasn't already as close as he could possibly get, he would have moved closer against the girl. "Chrome-chan…? What's your home like?"

Chrome instantly tensed at this question; how could she tell someone as spoilt and well-off as _Belphegor_ that she lived in an abandoned, run-down school that was likely to fall apart completely any day now? "…"

"Chrome-chan?"

Chrome did the only thing she could think of. She pulled away from the blond and stood up so that she could board the bus that was pulling against the kerb. "I don't want you knowing that…"

"Chrome-chan, wait!" Bel tried to chase the girl onto the bus, but the doors closed and the bus left before he could do so. He frowned deeper than he had in a long time; he had really thought he was going to have a Romeo and Juliet type of relationship, but…

But so far, he only seemed to keep messing up, and he didn't even know what he was doing wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Squa-chan, I don't want to go back to Italy just yet; the prince wants to sightsee." By nature, Bel was stubborn and did what he want, but even so, it wasn't normal for him to argue against official orders like this; usually when Squalo told him to do something for the sake of his Varia title, he did it somewhat complacently – but lately, it seemed that all the blond had been doing was arguing when he wouldn't normally.

The other Varia members were far from stupid; they knew that, for the past couple of days, Bel had been lusting over a girl. They also knew that every attempt their youngest member had made at getting said girl for himself hadn't worked, and that it was the cause of the growing frustration building up inside the Storm Guardian. Bel may have been a genius, but even so, he was oblivious to the looks of pity his comrades sent him day after day when he would stumble back into the hotel room with an air of depression about him and hide away under his blankets until he fell asleep.

"Brat, you're wasting your time; she obviously isn't in to you!" Squalo rolled his eyes as he kicked at his own suitcase, ready to be put upon the personal jet they would all be boarding within hours.

Beneath his long bangs, Bel narrowed his eyes. He clenched his hands in irritation as he spat back, "What would _you_ know, _peasant?_ I can _too_ get her! I am a prince; I can have whatever I want!"

Squalo shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at the other Varia members, waiting for his instruction to leave the hotel and start making their way to their personal jet. He was silent for several seconds before he looked back to the blond and shrugged. "Fine. But don't come cryin' to me when you don't get your own way."

Bel bristled at the words, but he didn't otherwise respond; he instead got up from the bed he had been moping about on and moved to leave the hotel room so he could book it out again for himself. He didn't plan on spending much time in the room; he was more concerned with continuing his search through Kokuyo for Chrome since she hadn't been around lately.

To the boy's relief, there was no issue in paying for an extra week in his room, and with that out of the way, he sucked up his pride and ordered a taxi to take him to Kokuyo; he may have been a prince, but here in Japan he didn't have such luxuries like he did at home, and if he wanted to find Chrome again, it was something he was just going to have to learn to deal with for now.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

With an agitated sigh, Bel kicked at the rock that lay in his path. He had been searching for what felt like an eternity, and he _still_ couldn't find where his beautiful Chrome-chan was hiding! Was she hiding from _him?_ He sincerely hoped not; the idea of it made his stomach twist and his chest hurt in ways he had never experienced before.

And then, just when Bel was ready to give up his search for the day and go back to the hotel, he caught sight of a familiar brunet and his band of rejects. He licked his lips as he immediately begun following the younger group; surely the Vongola brats would lead him right to Chrome…

The hunt lasted for far longer than Bel cared to remember, and nothing he could have expected had prepared him for being led to what appeared to be some sort of abandoned place; was this really where his Chrome was hiding? If it was, he would have to take her away from it; run-down pieces of shit like this was no place for a princess to be!

"Ne, ne~ Vongola brat." Bel's lips curled upwards at the shriek of surprise that answered him now that he had stopped hiding his presence. "Is Chrome-chan here~? The prince has looked all over for her~"

Tsuna frowned at the blond. He didn't reply until he had looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera in uncertainty, but no matter what expressions they each held, he knew there was nothing he could do except answer the Varia Guardian. "Yes…"

"Oh, good~" Bel didn't care to hold any further conversation; all that mattered to him was getting inside the overgrown yard and searching through each dilapidated building to find Chrome. He called over his shoulder at the younger group, "The prince appreciates you letting him follow~"

To the blond's relief, there were signs of life in the first building he entered; the empty packets of chips and chocolate wrappers scattered everywhere were fresh, so surely he was on the right path to finding Chrome. He couldn't help but shudder in disgust as he felt his skin prickle at the filth he could feel just _clinging_ to his very pores, and he made a mental note to have a steaming hot shower tonight and scrub every inch of his body to rid himself of the grime.

"Chrome-chan~" It must have been Bel's lucky day, because not even a second after he had called out, he heard voices talking in a room off to his left. He ignored the Vongola trio trailing behind him warily as he made his way to the room; if they dared get in the way of him and Chrome, he could just kill them and tell Squalo it hadn't been him.

However, it seemed that today really _was_ his lucky day as the second he entered the room, he found Chrome sitting on a chair that had certainly seen better days, with two other males he recognised from the Ring Battles. He turned his nose up at them when his fellow blond demanded to know what he was doing in their home; runts like that weren't important when he had his Chrome to cuddle.

"Chrome-chan, the prince has looked all over for you~" Bel dropped to his knees just before the girl, and he smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. He was content as he dropped his head to her lap; even if the other males were bickering amongst themselves about him, that was okay; he finally had Chrome back, and that was all he cared about. "Don't run away again, okay~?"

Chrome bit her lip. She was tense beneath the other's hold, almost frozen in place; she had no idea how she was supposed to react, and all she could process was that the other had somehow found her once again – and was that… _worry_ about what he may think of her home…?

"B-belphegor…san…" Chrome sent a pleading look to Tsuna, hoping he could help her, but before the brunet could say anything, Bel made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Chrome-chan, remember; it's Bel to you~" The boy's smile vanished instantly as he remembered their current whereabouts, and a frown took its place. "But this is no place for royalty. Chrome-chan, come stay with me~ We can't be here~"

"B-bel…"

"Please~?" Bel looked up so he could give the girl his sincerest smile. "Chrome-chan deserves better~ The prince… I… I have lots of money; I can buy Chrome-chan anything she wants~"

"It's not supposed to work like that, Bel…" Yamamoto didn't know why he felt so saddened to hear the almost desperate pleas Bel was making; all he knew was that he _had_ to say something because as naïve as he himself was, he could already see that Bel was as inexperienced as he was.

Bel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"People aren't supposed to like you just because you can buy them things. They're supposed to like you for _you_."

"Nu-uh; people only come home with Squalo and Xanxus because of their money."

Tsuna flinched. He could see how it was; Bel had seen time and time again people only wanting to be around his superiors because there was money involved and had learnt that money was what he had to flaunt to get someone to like him. It was pitiful, but what could he say? He doubted the boy would listen to him, and it would probably only upset the other if they kept trying to make him realise that just because he could buy Chrome things didn't mean she was going to fall in love with him.

"Ne, Chrome-chan~" Bel's smile returned. "Please come home with me~ Okay~? I'll buy us dinner and Chrome-chan can pick anything she wants and I will buy it for her~"

Chrome wasn't used to feeling so stressed, but part of her was too afraid to decline the offer; she had seen for herself how unstable the blond was, and she didn't know if she could handle Bel on her own; the last thing she should do was upset him, and if it meant going _way_ out of her comfort zone, perhaps she should do it; it was better being dragged around town than having Bel trying to stab her again.

The girl trembled slightly as she closed her eyes and nodded. "O-okay…"

Bel felt overjoyed as he got to his feet and pulled the girl with him. He pushed past the others who were now trying to protest against his wishes, but he paid them no heed otherwise; they were just useless peasants who would never understand his worth or just how deserving he was to have someone lavish him with love and affection like the prince he was.

"Ne, ne! Chrome-chan, the prince wants sushi~! Come!" Bel's grin was wider than it had ever been before, and he was so lost in his glee, he didn't even notice the fear and anxiety consuming his 'girlfriend'; all that mattered to him was that he would finally, _finally_ not be so lonely tonight.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Bel wasn't used to being around girls. Sure, he had Mammon, but she wasn't the same; Mammon was Mammon, and Chrome was a _girl_. He wasn't used to being bombarded by so many feelings at once, and it was getting harder and harder for him to make sense of it all. He was happy, he knew that, and he was pleased that Chrome had stopped trying to decline his offers of buying her things, but there were more… _pressing_ feelings he couldn't quite comprehend…

Like why it was bothering him that Chrome was insisting on changing into the new dress Bel had just bought her in the bathroom and not in front of him.

Bel cocked his head to the side when the girl's cheeks became a deep red as she clutched the purple dress to her chest like a lifeline. He ignored the rising pressure in his pants; it had been coming and going all night, seemingly aggravated by their proximity, but he didn't want to do anything about it; he was too busy trying to understand why Chrome didn't feel comfortable enough around him to change in front of him. "Why is Chrome-chan embarrassed? Dressing is natural; the prince has never felt the need to hide his body from anyone before."

"B-bel… I… I-I'm sorry, but I really…" Chrome couldn't finish her sentence; the more she thought about getting naked in the other's presence, the more she felt the need to hide again.

The boy stood up from the end of his bed. He moved to stand next to Chrome, and he was pleased when there was no resistance against his hand on the other's sides. He stared down at the younger for what felt like forever but was really several seconds before he smiled softly and whispered, "Chrome-chan has no need to feel embarrassed; the prince wants to see her wear her new dress."

Chrome choked on a protest when she felt her jacket being slid down her shoulders. She felt as if she had frozen when next her shirt was pulled over her head, and as soon as she recovered from her shock, she raised her arms and crossed them against her chest.

"Ushishishi~" Bel's smile widened when he reached out and gripped small wrists in an impossibly gentle hold. He lowered the girl's arms. "Undressing my Chrome-chan makes me want to do things with her I've never felt the urge to do with someone before."

Chrome felt as if she could have passed out from the heat that was crashing down on top of her. She could feel her cheeks burning furiously, and she looked anywhere but at the blond. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the boy press up against her, and even though he had her locked in a kiss she had never thought could be so deep, it still wasn't enough to distract her from the lump against her thigh.

The two broke apart for air when a small moan passed Bel's lips. He closed his eyes and gave a tiny sigh of bliss as his hips rocked of their own accord against Chrome's thigh. "Chrome-chan…"

"Bel-san, please stop…" Chrome's hands trembled as she pushed gently against the boy's chest. "I don't… This isn't…"

Bel didn't want to stop; it was feeling too good for his depraved body. However, as much as he wanted to pretend he hadn't heard that tiny plea and keep doing what felt natural to him, he pulled away when he recognised the familiar fear in Chrome's voice; he didn't want to hear that tone from the girl ever, especially not because of _him_.

The boy gave a small sigh as he put distance between them. He moved his hand to rest on his crotch as he tried to steady his harsh breathing; he was sure his face was as red at the girl's. When he spoke, it was in a mumble. "Chrome-chan… I… I've never… I've never gone so far with someone before…"

"…"

The Varia Storm ran his fingers through his messy hair as he tried to calm himself down. "I mean… I've never been _with_ another person… I don't usually… This is the first time I've felt that way about someone else…"

Bel didn't know why he was rambling on, trying to explain himself like this; all he knew was that for some reason, he felt uncomfortable with the idea that Chrome might be laughing inside at his inexperienced actions. He was telling the truth; he was so unused to arousal, he'd never actually taken the time to masturbate before. Hell, he could barely make sense of the feelings it invoked in him! Sure, he might get horny during a hit, but as quickly as he would get hard, it would go flaccid again. He'd never revelled in his heightened state until now, and all he had been able to do was let his body guide him through something he was still unsure of himself.

Chrome, as uncomfortable as she had felt just moments ago, slowly reached out her hand and ghosted her fingertips against Bel's cheek. She bit her lip when the blond let out a soft purring sound and leant into the touch, and when a hand much larger than her own rested against hers, she couldn't help but relax; Bel had looked so worried, but all signs of negativity had melted into contentment.

Bel opened his eyes again to look into Chrome's. He could feel all the stress bottled up inside of him vanish, and in that moment, he felt so at peace, he was sure he could fall asleep where he stood. With that thought in mind, he let out a yawn. "Come; the prince is tired, Chrome-chan. Wear your dress tomorrow; now we sleep."

"Bel-san…" Chrome allowed herself to be dragged to the bed across from them. She didn't resist as she was tucked in beneath the thick blankets, and though she did squirm at first when a warm body pressed up behind her and long arms held her close, she soon calmed down to the rhythmic breathing in her ear, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she slipped into the calmest sleep she had ever had.


End file.
